


Tease

by ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Idk what I’m doing with my life, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing, help me please—, i’ve ever writen, the first - Freeform, this is actually, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity/pseuds/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity
Summary: “You really do look delightful, Prime. All gussied up for me...”
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Tease

“You really do look  _delightful_ ,  Prime,” A silver digit ran down Optimus’ spinal strut, wracking shiveres through the Primes powerful frame. “All gussied up for me...” The digit paused right above Optimus’ aft. The red and blue armor had just recently been repainted and polished, shining brightly in the dim light of his and his mates berth room.

Optimus couldn’t help but whine when the silver mech pulled away, circling around the Prime to stand in front of him. The Prime was on his knees on the ground, helm lifting to look at Megatron from its previous bowed state. His arms and servos were pinned to his side, courtesy of a thick red ribbon that he’d been ordered not to rip. The ribbon wrapped gracefully around the Prime, looping in intricate designs from Optimus’ neck down to his calves. Optimus stared up at the silver mech with a lustful gaze, noticing the wide smirk on the others face. 

“Look at yourself, Optimus.” He spoke gruffly, reaching out to stroke the Primes audial fin, his other servo gesturing to a mirror. From the angle the Prime was sitting, he could see all of his own equipment on display. His thighs were splayed wide open, making a wave of  shame  flow through the Prime. His valve was oozing lubricant that slowly dripped to the floor, collecting in a puddle under the Prime’s aft. Transfluids dribbled from the head of his spike, just adding to the mess between his thighs.

Optimus whimpered and leaned into the soft touch, closing his optics. He wanted  _more_.

The silver mech pulled his servo away once again, circling around the Prime to his back. 

Optimus was about to question the mech, or beg; he couldn’t exactly remember which one—though his own gasp cut him off when he felt a clawed digit tracing the rim of his valve feverishly. He bit his lip to suppress a moan, squeezing his optics shut as tremors shook his frame violently. 

And then they were gone.

The Prime made a distraught and needy whine, trying to shift back and find the clawed digits to no avail. “Megatron,” he breathed, “ _please_...”

He heard a chuckle from behind him, a servo ghosting over his side, making him shiver.

“Say it again, my Prime.” Megatron gave a small nip to the back of Optimus’ neck. “ _Louder_.”

Optimus rocked back into the mech, “please, please Megatron! _Frag me_!” He whined, bucking his hips. Embarrassment rushed over him again, and he had a slight temptation to clamp his thighs shut. But oh, Primus, how much he just wanted to turn around, tackle Megatron to the ground and force the mech to pound him into oblivion. 

_You can always opt out_.  Megatron’s own words repeated in his head.  _ If it becomes to much, just say something. I’ll stop. I promise. _

Though, the thoughts were snapped away when the Prime felt Megatron grin against the back of his neck, sleek silver servo’s coming to rest on his narrow hips.  Megatron dug his digits into the seams of the Primes armor, getting so close to sensitive wiring before pulling away to torture more of the delicate cables in a different seam. What a  _tease_!

“Megaton,” Optimus tried to shift his weight to press into the digits that were agonizingly close to giving him some sort of pleasure. “ Please . For Primus’ sake,  _please_!”

The ex-warlord pulled his servos away again, though a moment later they were giving Optimus exactly what he was asking for. The former tyrant wrapped one servo around the base of Optimus’ thick spike, stroking it methodically. The other was circling the Primes valve. He pressed his digit in just a bit before he found the right angle and  pressed  down right on Optimus’ anterior node.

Optimus moaned loudly, voice box glitching a couple of times into static. “Please, please,  _please_!”  He chanted, wriggling slightly as he bucked his hips as much as he could without ripping the delicate ribbon that looped around the joints.

“Hush, my Prime. Everything will come in due time.” Megatron hummed from behind him, warm air brushing over the back of Optimus’ neck, pulling another involuntary shiver and soft moan from the Prime. The ex-warlord pressed a soft kiss to the back of Optimus’ neck just as he slipped another digit into the mechs valve, now pumping the Primes spike.

Megatron was careful not to snag the sharp tips of his digits on the thin walls of Optimus’ valve, not pressing them all the way in, in fear of cutting the Primes interior node—which just made Optimus ache more. “Such a good little Prime...” He growled possessively against the back of Optimus’ neck, focusing his optics on the mirror that showed off his mates impressive equipment  _ oh so well .  _

“Mega...Megatron...” Optimus tried rolling his hips and pressing back into the digits, or bucking his hips into the touches on his spike. But  the ex-warlords servo just rolled with him, pulling out slightly when the mech pushed back, servo pulling away from Optimus’ spike.

“Ah, ah, ah, little Prime.” Megatron scolded softly, pulling his digits away yet again, which made Optimus whine wantonly.

Though, the Prime perked up at the familiar sound of Megatrons panel snapping back, another rush of lubricant oozing out of his valve automatically. He heard Megatron chuckle behind him, the vibrations from his mate from being pressed to his back making him let out a small breathy moan.

“Now... are you ready for the main course, _little Prime?_ ”


End file.
